Coma
by lasurvolte
Summary: John est dans le coma et Sherlock panique parce qu'il est face à quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas résoudre, malgré toute son intelligence. (très léger johnlock)


**Titre :** Coma  
**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)  
**Disclaimer :**Sherlock ne m'appartient pas, et c'est peut-être mieux comme ça ! 

**Prompts :** Parce que si tu meurs, je serai tout seul.

Il aime les chaussettes sales.

**Note :** spoils saison 3

* * *

John avait été blessé au cours d'une affaire qui avait mal tourné. Certes Sherlock avait réussi à faire arrêter le coupable au final, mais il vivait quand même cela comme un échec. D'autant plus que John était dans le coma depuis.

Sherlock pouvait sans doute tout résoudre, il avait deviné les petits travers de tous le personnel qui s'occupait de John à l'hôpital, avait fait pleuré une infirmière et s'était fait frapper par un médecin, il pouvait tout voir, tout deviner, il comprenait vite. Il n'y avait rien qu'il aimait plus qu'un mystère. Et même le mystère n'en restait jamais longtemps un.

Pourtant face au coma de John il se sentait impuissant. Il pouvait expliquer d comment on tombait dans le coma, ce qu'il se passait dans le cerveau à ce moment là, comment réagissait le corps, il pouvait citer des tas de bouquins, et faire un cours biologique sur la chose, et pourtant c'était comme si les véritables réponses lui échappaient.

On disait que quelqu'un dans le coma pouvait nous entendre. Est-ce que John l'entendrait vraiment ? Est-ce que cela suffirait à le réveiller ? Est-ce qu'il allait se réveiller un jour ? Il avait beau tout savoir, ça il ne le savait pas. Et ça le glaçait d'effroi.

C'était facile d'expliquer à cette idiote d'infirmière que si des chaussettes disparaissaient chez elle c'était simplement parce que son chien aimait les chaussettes sales, facile de dire à un aide soignant que s'il trompait sa femme il ne fallait pas se plaindre qu'elle le trompe aussi, il pouvait bien rembarrer un médecin en lui expliquant qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de jouer au poker et qu'il aurait moins de problème d'argent.

C'était dur de ne pas pouvoir rentrer dans la tête de John.

De ne pas savoir trouver les mots qui le réveilleraient.

Mary venait voir John, elle passait beaucoup de temps avec lui, elle avait toujours quelque chose à raconter semblait-il. Il y avait également l'inspecteur Lestrade qui lui rendait visite, lui aussi paraissait intarissable.

Quand Sherlock allait à l'hôpital, ses grandes théories, ses bons mots, son orgueil, et ses milliers de connaissances… Tout disparaissait et il restait muet. Des phrases comme _« réveille-toi »_ lui semblaient pathétique, ce n'était pas parce qu'il allait les dire que cela allait changer quelque chose.

Sherlock su qu'il était vraiment un incapable quand même Mycroft passa voir John et lui parla.

Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? John n'était-il pas son ami ? Son meilleur ami – c'était John qui lui avait dit ça - alors pourquoi Sherlock restait-il muet ? Pourquoi ne trouvait-il pas la réponse à ce puzzle ? Les mots exacts qu'il fallait dire ?

Peut-être que les choses s'arrangeraient toutes seules ? Qu'il fallait juste attendre ? Les médecins ne furent pas d'accord avec Sherlock. Selon eux, il n'était pas utile de garde John plus longtemps dans le coma, selon eux il fallait le débrancher. Depuis quand les médecins pouvaient-ils parler une langue que Sherlock ne comprenait pas ?

John allait se réveiller, pourquoi le débrancher ?

Mary pleurait :

\- John va mourir Sherlock, parle-lui, au moins une fois.

John n'allait pas mourir, parce que cela n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi mourrait-il ?

\- S'il te plait Sherlock, je sais qu'il aimerait que tu lui parles avant que… Avant… S'il te plait Sherlock.

Sherlock serra les poings. John n'allait pas mourir.

Il alla à son chevet. Les médecins disaient qu'il fallait le débrancher, mais ils se trompaient. Ces docteurs étaient des idiots, Sherlock le savait, c'étaient des incapables et John ne mourrait pas.

\- Tu ne mourras pas. Dit-il enfin à voix haute.

Puis il répéta.

\- Tu ne mourras pas John.

Ce n'était pas des paroles magiques, ce n'était pas des mots qui réveillaient les gens du coma. Sherlock se sentait idiot de dire ça. A quoi bon parler à John puisqu'il ne voulait pas se réveiller ?

Et pourtant il continua.

\- Tu vas vivre parce que Mary est enceinte et que c'est ta femme. Tu t'en souviens n'est ce pas ? Tu vas vivre parce que je ne veux pas voir Lestrade pleurer, ce serait parfaitement dégoûtant.

Sherlock se pinça les lèvres, puis fini par murmurer :

\- Tu vas vivre parce que si tu meurs, je serai tout seul.

Sherlock ferma les yeux quelques secondes, soupira. Les mots ne réveillaient pas les gens dans le coma. On allait débrancher John. Il allait mourir. Sans doute.

Une main se posa sur la sienne et Sherlock rouvrit les yeux. John le regardait, parfaitement éveillé. Il n'était plus dans le coma. Ca tenait sans doute du miracle, et pourtant il n'allait pas mourir.

Peut-être que finalement les quelques mots de Sherlock s'étaient révélés… Magiques. Et à cause du soulagement intense qu'il ressentit, Sherlock agit impulsivement, sans réfléchir, son corps bougea tout seul. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de John. Ce geste serait encore un mystère à résoudre. Mais pour le moment tout ce qui comptait c'était que John s'était réveillé. Et qu'il allait bien.

Qu'on pourrait le débrancher et qu'il ne mourrait pas.

Non. Il ne mourrait pas.

Une fois de plus Sherlock avait eut raison…

Fin.

L'autatrice : une fic qui meurt depuis des siècles dans mon ordi et que je me décide enfin à poster. Ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose, un tout petit truc, enfin j'espère que ça vous a quand même plu.


End file.
